


Trimming the Tree

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Christmas Tree, M/M, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, might need to go to the dentist to fill some cavities after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Magnus stepped back from the tree and looked at it. Alec had wanted a real tree, check. He wanted lights that twinkled brightly, check. Alec loved the color red and its many variations, check. The star for the top was solid crystal that Magnus would attach with a spell. Now all he needed was his boyfriend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Trimming the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> This chapter is for Day 13: Decorating  
> Not beta'd but I hope you like.

Magnus stepped back from the tree and looked at it. Alec had wanted a real tree, check. He wanted lights that twinkled brightly, check. Alec loved the color red and its many variations, check. The star for the top was solid crystal that Magnus would attach with a spell. Now all he needed was his boyfriend.

Looking over at the clock he noticed it was half past eight. Alec had promised to be home early so they could decorate for their first Christmas together. Something must have come up. Alec was the head of the New York Institute. Many a dates and evenings had been canceled by an emergency. The warlock had come to realize that he had to be flexible. Alec loved him, but he also loved his job. It was important to him, but so was Magnus. He would make time for Magnus.

Sighing, he magiced a cocktail and sat down in his large chair. The tree was already up and in the basin of water so it would not dry out. Alec had chosen the spot early that week for their tree to go in, far from the fireplace but close to the window. It would be beautiful against the city skyline and they could sit and look at it all night.

Magnus was getting so domestic in his old age. Three months of dating a shadowhunter and they had moved in together. A few short months later they were going to decorate for their first Christmas and Magnus could not be happier. He smiled around his drink as he took a sip. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out.

_Emergency. Sorry. Will be home as soon as I can. -Alec  
_

There it was, an emergency. His boyfriend was so considerate to let him know. God, even he would be sick if he saw something this hopelessly in love. Things like this didn’t come to him often so Magnus was going to hold on to as long as he could.

Around midnight he heard the front door open. He had been reading and sipping on his second cocktail. It took a lot to get him drunk. 

“Magnus!” His boyfriend busted into the room, jacket half off and looked like he had run ten miles. “I am so….sorry.” He was panting hard and leaned forward as if he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Darling, you didn’t need to rush all the way home. It’s fine.” Magnus snapped the book back to its place on the self and set his drink down. By the time he stood up and walked over to Alec the dark haired man was now standing up right. “Let’s get you a nice bath.”

“But the decorating.” 

“Can wait until tomorrow.” Magnus pressed a kiss to his lips. “No worries.”

They did start decorating the next day. Alec called in and spent the morning snuggling with his boyfriend. After lunch they tackled the tree. Alec was so confused by all the ornaments and how they went on. Magnus showed him that there was not really a rhyme or reason to it, just that you didn’t make one area too clustered and another spot too sparse. 

When they finally were done with the tree they both stepped back. The crystal star was illuminated by the mid afternoon sun.

“It’s beautiful.” Alec said with a gleeful smile. Magnus was not looking at the tree but at Alec. The way his eyes lit up. This was the meaning of Christmas, seeing those you loved happy.

“Yes. Yes you are.” He said, leaning in he kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
